


Hush, Hush

by ClandestineTy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied Niall/Liam, Implied Niall/Zayn - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineTy/pseuds/ClandestineTy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Hush, Hush by The Spill Canvas. </p><p>“Harry I swear to god- nothing happened – I, I was so drunk- we just- we weren’t thinking at all. I was looking for you and we couldn’t find you and I think my head just got all blurry. I –“</p><p>“Shut up Niall.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me obviously. The affair is implied, I just never say who exactly the other partner is. You can decide that.

 

_I've been watching while you sleep, baby.  
Hoping I'm the only one to frequent your dreams._

 

Harry watched as Niall snuggled closer into his pillow with a slight smile etched onto his face. The smile brought one to Harry’s face as well, but then it changed into a grimace when he remembered that Niall wasn’t even home when Harry climbed into bed last night. Nor for the past few nights.

  
_I can't take another breath without feeling the regret of my jealously._   
_Horrified that you might have really lied_   
_Tell me, is it a possibility?_   
_Overwhelming proof. That you're nothing but a fake._   


“I love you.”

Niall looks up with his big blue eyes and a wild blush rapidly appearing on his face.

“I love you too Harold.”

Harry smiles and begins to reach over thinking that Niall would could cuddle with him on the couch, and that they could go back to how it was before. Before when things were good for them. But then Niall’s phone buzzes and his face lights up while Harry’s falls, and Niall gets up and walks into the kitchen typing away on his phone.

  
_I've seen those hush hush looks you give when you're talking to him._   
_I've heard your undercover tone of voice._   
_The one you use for all the boys._   


The five of them are backstage for an interview and Niall is bouncing around with excitement and Paul tells him to calm down a bit. Thinking he would go calm him down, Harry takes a step forward when Liam cuts in front of him and places a hand on his shoulder and guides him to the couch. Zayn takes a seat next to Niall and the blond immediately snuggles into the both of them and starts telling a story of the bar he went to last night. The other two are completely enraptured in his story, their complete focus on Niall, and even Louis is listening from across the room where he’s on the phone with Eleanor, a smile on his face, glancing over at Niall every few seconds.

  
_I've been nonchalant about the calls at 2 AM._   
_But do you really think that I would believe it was just your mother again?_   


Niall’s back was towards him, but Harry could hear him murmuring into the phone, there was a pause, and then Niall’s back shook as he started giggling. Harry cleared his throat and Niall whipped around and the smirk was immediately wiped off his face, the green eyes locked with blue before the later looked down with a quick “goodbye” into the phone.

“Me mum. She keeps forgetting the time differences haha.”

“Sure. I know how it is, my mum does the same thing.” But she doesn’t, thinks Harry. And Maura doesn’t either. Their mothers are constantly aware of where the boys are. They’re aware of all of time differences by now. But Harry doesn’t have the stomach to confront Niall now. It’s past 2, so he holds his hand out for Niall, “come on, we’ve got an interview tomorrow, I want to sleep for a few hours.”

  
 _I can't take another breath without feeling the regret of my jealousy._  
 _Horrified that you might have really lied_  
 _Tell me, is it a possibility?_  
 _Overwhelming proof. That you're nothing but a fake._

Harry really doesn’t want to hate the other boys because they are his best friends, his brothers and his boyfriend. But he knows that one of those relationships are ending and he knows that the other will fall down with it. But he isn’t sure which friendships are going to down. Will they all suffer? Harry knows that the jealously that courses through his veins that he isn’t going to be able to look at any of the other boys knowing that Niall left him for one of them. He can’t stand to think that one of them or any of them have learned Niall’s body intimately like Harry has. Harry is already jealous of all the ships that the fans have made and he especially sees red when Niall plays into those ships and give the fans what they want, posing for pictures and touching the others coyly making all the girls giggle, thinking that their pairing is the true romance in the band. But maybe Harry had relied too much on Niall coming home with him and whispering that ‘Narry’ is the only ship that he cares about.  
  
 _I've seen those hush hush looks you give when you're talking to him._  
 _I've heard your undercover tone of voice._  
 _The one you use for all the boys._  
 _I've witnessed all your sneaking around._  
 _In every corner of town._  
 _I've listened while you pretended to cry._  
 _Defending your hush hush alibi._  


Harry watched as Niall was slamming down drinks at the bar and then dancing with different people out on the floor. But he did nothing. And he did nothing as he watched as Niall was happily dragged to a secluded corner of the bar where he couldn’t see what his boyfriend was doing, he could only assume. His imagination didn’t need to get too wild though. He knew this was coming.

After about 15 minutes, Harry couldn’t stand it and went and said his goodbye to Louis and some of the other band members that had come out with them, telling them that he was exhausted and just gonna head home. He shot a text to Niall saying that he would see him at home. He never got a reply back.

Niall finally got home early in the morning with a stupid buzzed grin on his face, but one look at Harry sitting on the couch and Niall started stuttering out apologies.

“Harry I swear to god- nothing happened – I, I was so drunk- we just- we weren’t thinking at all. I was looking for you and we couldn’t find you and I think my head just got all blurry. I –“

“Shut up Niall.”

Tears were gathering in the blue eyes, yet the green ones were hard and angry.

  
_Your heart is charcoal._   
_Smoking black._   
_Why don't you just tie the mattress to your back?_   


Harry knew that he wasn’t Niall’s first, but he had been hoping to be his last. He knows that was naïve of him, but he had desperately wanted the faint red marks on  Niall’s pale neck to have been him, but they haven’t been intimate like that in weeks. It’s usually just a quick fuck when Niall is drunk and when Harry lets his guard down enough for Niall to ride him and then pass out directly after. No time for kisses on the neck and other intimate gestures that seem to be left out of his and Niall’s relationship. ‘At least he’s getting it somewhere,’ Harry thinks darkly.  

  
 _I've seen those hush hush looks you give._  
 _Hush hush. Yeah._

_I've seen those hush hush looks you give when you're talking to him._  
 _I've heard your undercover tone of voice._  
 _The one you use for all the boys._  
 _(I've seen those hush hush looks you give. Hush hush looks you give.)_

Niall is cuddling into his new favorite member of the group and he’s pouting and the other boy is eating out of the palm of Niall’s hand. He’s got his puppy dog face on until the larger set of hands begin to tickle the blond and they’re a mess on the couch. Harry wants to throw up and he definitely thinks he is when he catches Niall use his bedroom eyes and they aren’t focused on him anymore.

  
 _for all the boys._  
 _(I've seen those hush hush looks you give. Hush hush looks you give.)_


End file.
